The flat panel display industry has been attempting to employ inkjet printing to manufacture display devices, in particular, color filters. One problem with effective employment of inkjet printing is that it is difficult to inkjet ink or other material accurately and precisely on a substrate while having high throughput. Additionally, the high resolution and minute scale of pixel and/or inter-pixel dimensions on a color filter may entail technical problems. Such problems may include electrical cross-talking, which may occur between adjacent piezoelectric (PZT) channels on a print head due to the small inter-channel distances used to achieve such high resolution, and chemical cross-talking, i.e., the mixing of inks of different colors, which may be a problem when printing multiple colors of ink on such a minute scale. Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems for arranging print heads and methods for printing that increase throughput while addressing design problems such as electrical and chemical cross-talking.